<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普羅米亞】成為前任的後爸怎麼辦？！！！(里古) by irenetwloverdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378506">【普羅米亞】成為前任的後爸怎麼辦？！！！(里古)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj'>irenetwloverdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 里古</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搞笑文，設定加洛是里歐前男友</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普羅米亞】成為前任的後爸怎麼辦？！！！(里古)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>無聊的奇怪產物，望食用愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>里歐最近有個煩惱，他不小心知道了新任交往對象的義子…應該說義子吧？！法律上收養的養父子關係實際上卻是叫義父等稱呼；不對！這些都不是重點，重點是…他是他的前男友……。</p><p>          他跟加洛…就是前男友交往的時候就知道他有個義父，超級崇拜的那種，在他前任口中的義父完美又厲害又聖潔巴拉巴拉的，但是古雷…好吧他從來都不覺得加洛的形容詞可以用在古雷身上，幼稚、報復心強、喜歡跟他對著幹…然後其實聖潔這個詞真的是里歐聽過最好笑的笑話了！</p><p>          不對！這些都不是重點！！！重點是！他他媽的正在跟前任的老爸交往！並因為古雷的答應求婚而將成為他的小爸！噢！天底下怎麼有這種尷尬的事情！古雷還會讓他上床嗎？！</p><p>          「里歐弗提亞！你瞞著我什麼事？！」敏銳的直覺讓古雷直接了當問了，臭小鬼整天愁眉苦臉的以為他不知道他又在搞事嗎？！</p><p>           「額…古雷…你知道我和你交往之前有過前任……」長痛不如短痛，他覺得還是老老實實的說完，只希望古雷在跟他打完之後不要限制太多他不准上床的日子…</p><p>          「前任？我也有，所以你現在是想說你要跟前任複合？」古雷瞇起的眼睛閃過一絲紅光，敢說是你就完蛋了！不合格的雞雞果然還是閹掉吧！</p><p>          「我前任是你認識的人…」里歐覺得古雷的目光很危險，就像在考慮怎麼割掉他的小里歐，啊啊啊！有沒有人能來打破這種尷尬的場面啊！</p><p>         「嗯哼！碧兒茹？艾莉斯？總不會是巴爾剛吧？」果然應該把根源掐掉的…</p><p>           「叮咚！」門鈴響了！</p><p>           「我去開門！」里歐逃也似的去開門，內心想著真是太好…了？</p><p>          「疑？！里歐你怎麼在我家？」加洛提莫斯…他的前任正站在門口…。</p><p>          「里歐弗提亞你開門開到火山去了？！」</p><p>             「哦哦！！旦那在家！！！」</p><p>            「等一下！加洛，我有些話…」</p><p>             「旦那！我跟你介紹這是我想要跟他複合的前男友里歐！里歐！這個是收養我的義父古雷！」</p><p>              安＿＿＿＿靜＿＿＿＿</p><p>          「里歐！弗提亞！！！！！三個月！！！！你！！！」</p><p>           「古雷不要這樣！一天不上你的床我就會死的！！！」</p><p>          「反正你別想！！！！我現在就想閹掉你！！！」</p><p>          「…上…上床？」加洛終於反應了過來…「所以…里歐就是那個要當我後爸的人？！！！」</p><p>           「我一定是在做夢…嗯，睡一覺一定會好的…我去睡覺…」</p><p>            「古雷佛賽特！這是你後半輩子的性福啊！」</p><p>             「想的美！我現在先割掉他！」</p><p> </p><p>結果還沒結婚…他們就開始互相家暴了…所以這個婚還能結成功嗎？</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>